The Company
'Strange group at the back table, they've been coming in regularly now.' 'Adam says as he cleans a mug in The Sleeping Lion Inn. Looking back into the crowd as he puts it back down on the counter. The bartender Joseph lights his pipe. ''A Quatryl, Orchid and Inox... wish some of those types stayed where they came from.' Adam nervously cleans another mug. 'That Inox broke a few mugs last time, they're staying upstairs. Saw them talk to Jekserah I did, the big one goes around calling themselves The Company.' 'Joseph sighs and brushes his apron to go back to the bar. Tucking his pipe into a pocket quickly. ''Just what Gloomhaven needs, more outsiders with delusions of being heroes.' He straightens his beard, puts on a fake smile and heads to the bar just as Maul comes forward to order another round. 'Another round for The Company! Use your big metal mugs friend!' Ohm scurries upstairs, looking under his bed. Thin long fingers reaching between the floor boards as he feels that his stash is still in place. Stroking a crystal slowly before pulling one out and half crawling to Mr Tinkers, pulling out a back panel and tossing it aside as he crosses some wires. Slotting it into a hole as the tiny robot raises a hand, then a spark of energy as the hand drops once more. Just then Carnelia walks in. He quickly pulls out the crystal and not knowing where to hide it, shoves it in his mouth. 'I saw humans downstairs wishing each other good night, so to not be rude I'll try to wish you all good night too before you meditate for the evening. Good night Ohm.' He mumbles a response. She smiles in a way that seems forced and closes the door. Ohm spits out the crystal and goes back to work. Hours pass in frustration as he crosses more wires and tinkers. It wasn't quite right yet. ... Maul finds himself a bit tipsy and stumbling towards the Old Docks, the buildings under repair and renovation especially since Gloomhaven Square is nearby which was quickly becoming a popular spot for people to meet. Quatryls on the street showing off strange musical inventions, humans with stalls of knick knacks and baubles and Valrath spice merchants with carts laden with jewelry and expensive goods. He passes by a building under renovation. Inox builders were stacking and cementing new bricks to give some colour to the Old Docks. A human with a large logbook was walking around. Maul felt a bit dizzy and took a seat next to a stall selling Guarath meat, which was an animal that resembles a cross between a goat with a long neck and a fluffy sheep usually herded by Inox. He remembered his mother's cooking just as he heard someone yell. 'You fool, how many times have I told you to remember to place the cement before you stack the bricks! Even a Vermling infant would have understood by now!' The human who had a belly waves his large book in front of an Inox with his head hung low. The Inox was standing next to a half constructed wall that toppled over. The human raises his large heavy book and brings it down uselessly over the muscled chest of the Inox laborer . 'They should be paying me for dealing with a group of useless fucking beasts!' Maul feels a strange sensation in him, an anger, a kinship with the Inox in front of him. A feeling he thought he lost long ago after what they did. Just then, another Inox laborer, smaller than the one who was being berated steps up. Standing in front of the human taskmaster and raises three fingers. Extending them out to signify an Inox's horns, a clan sign. The Inox who was being yelled at also raises his three fingers and tightens his grip around a brick. Three more join and come closer, all with heavy bricks in their hands. Maul stands up, they all bring down their bricks on the human. Over, and over. Maul steps forward but they all look to him, raise their three fingers. Maul just stares back in shock, unsure. 'Weak horn.' The small one that first raised his fingers spits out as they all start running to the Horn District, the Inox shanty town. Maul hears a girl crying and there, a Valrath mother covers the eyes of her daughter as she pulls her away from the bloody scene. The daughter hiding her face against her mother's silken dress. The human taskmaster was no more than a mangled bloody stain on the construction site floor, blood mixed with dirt. Three lines of blood in the sand drawn next to him. Those Inox were young, barely men. Lost in a city, they make their own clans now. Probably all without matriarchs, without a mother. ... 'What are you doing?' Carnelia says as she sits alone on a rock, in the middle of a lake, inside a cave. 'Well, I'm going to have to wake up soon and go foraging in the woods.' The voice replies. 'Why? What do you forage for? Stay asleep a bit longer.' 'The voice smiles, the air sparkles. ''You should try eating sometime, it really is a whole new experience. I'll be back soon.' 'When you speak serious like that I feel that we're even further away.' The spirit flickers in front of her. 'Don't be like that, I won't be long.' She smiles. 'Just a minute, let me refocus. I want to hear your voice clearly. It's cutting up.' The air flickers and they are standing in front of each other, the spirit smiles. 'Hey you...' 'It says as it steps closer to her. Carnelia raises a hand. ''Hold on... I think we should share... birth names.' The voice remains quiet for a bit. 'I think we're serious enough by now, I've been waiting a long time for you to be ready. Hey...' The spirit form walks in front and flickers a bit, Carnelia raises her ether hand and their fingers interlock. 'When I come back, I'll tell you my name, and we can start the Journey.' 'I can't believe this is really happening...' Then the air grows thin. Carnelia wakes up, cross legged and in the middle of a tavern room which she payed to have the furniture removed. Nothing but her rucksack and clothing in a neat pile. More crystals have fallen off, she picks them up and tucks them into a pocket in her rucksack. She was tired of the same dream, over and over. She summons her Mystic Companion. A ghost of her ether link, just a bare bone memory of the person she thought she once knew, and sits with it for a little. ... A large sign hangs overhead 'Voltek Industries' 'Quatryl workers scurrying back and forth in neat organized lines. Waiting their turn before punching paper cards to go in for work. Each carrying large metal cases in their long fingers. A young Ohm cuts through the lines as he carries something overhead. ''Erm..zz.. Excuse me! Pardon me! Nice hat! Sorry! Mmmzz...' He hums and zips past the neat ques as he rushes forward. Going up metal stairs and knocking over a lunchbox off the railing and down hundreds of feet onto the factory floor. The angry Quatryl was going to lose his temper but he realizes who exactly knocked over his lunch and instead just moved out of the way. Ohm zips past. 'Open the door!' He says as he approached the office, and a bored looking secretary opens the door for Ohm to run past and into his father's office. 'Father.. It.. Is.. Complete!' He raises Mr. Tinkers over his head. A tiny bronze robot with a strange open mouthed smile on its face, its limbs flopping uselessly as he puts it on the floor. '..Mm.. Go! ''' '''Mister.... Tinkerzzz!' The robot raises its arms and does a little dance. Quark Voltek, his father, shifts through papers. He raises a cup of coffee and takes a sip before putting it down. Picking up a pen and continuing to write. 'If that is all Ohm, I'd rather you take an appointment for visits during working hours... Curie!' His father doesn't look up and calls out to the secretary. 'Make sure he gets home and clean up the mess he made on the way in afterwards, give me reports on his other siblings too. That will be all.' He waves them away, not looking up. Ohm looks to Mister Tinkerz. The tiny robot lowers his arms. He picks it up and leaves. ... Maul throws open the inn door and takes a few steps before collapsing on the floor next to Ohm's bed. '..La..LAA..Laa...' Singing and mumbling a theatrical tune as the mug in his hand crashes and breaks on the floor. Ohm wakes up with a startle and immediately shoots the large body of Maul with his tazer. Maul shakes a bit but continues snoring and singing. Ohm breathes quickly and bites his lower lip, he shouldn't sleep with the tazer who's going to steal his crystals anyways? He slowly scurries over to Maul and pulls the tazer leads off the Inox before Maul pulls Ohm into his arms in his sleep. 'Laa... Mother, WHY..Laa LA..la...' Like a teddy bear Ohm tries to shift free but can't. Shifting and nibbling at Mauls arm. Mr Tinkerz suddenly shows up next to them and looks to Ohm with confusion. Ohm smiles at him and shifts his head to indicate to Mister Tinkerz to lift Mauls arm. Mister Tinkerz looks to Ohm and does a little dance. 'NO! Lift the arm!' Mister Tinkerz lowers his arms sadly. 'Come on Tinkz, please?' Mister Tinkerz pauses for a moment, then goes off and brings Ohm his coffee mug. Just then Maul shifts and raises his arm, releasing Ohm as he scurries away and takes the mug from Tinkz. Mister Tinkerz raises his arms happily and shuts down again. Ohm sips his coffee, exhausted at the foot of his bed. ... Adam is wiping the counter at The Sleeping Lion Inn. Joseph was at the back smoking his pipe again. It was late and he was getting ready to head back home. He heard there was some trouble at the Old Docks so he'll take the route through the Traveller's District back home. Just then the bell above the door dings as someone enters. A figure with a long cloak and a white mask with slits for eyes under a black hood. It seems to float up to the bar and Adam rubs his eyes. 'We're closing soon mate but I guess I can have Joseph out back get ya some ale.' The figure just stares at him, black eyes behind its white mask, it looks down and then places a piece of paper on the counter in front of Adam. Adam takes the piece of paper and raises it to the light. We are looking for The Company. 'Well, you're right that they're staying here but its a bit late for a meeting. They're up in their rooms.' The figure starts to float towards the stairs. 'Hold on mate, bit late for a visit.' It turns to face Adam and then looks down and back up, placing another piece of paper on the counter. Jekserah sent us. 'Adam! Tell them we're closing! I'm going out for a leak!' Joseph calls out from the back and his heavy foot steps echo in the silent tavern as the figure with a mask just stares as Adam. A low chittering sound vibrating in the air. 'Um... I'm sorry mate we're closing.' Adam looks down and there was another piece of paper. We decided that we are Sorry. Adam feels a sharp pain in his lower back as he collapses on the bar's counter. He knew she was bad news, he knew it... ... Carnelia storms into the guy's room as she puts on her purple robe. 'Wake up, somethings not right.' Ohm pops the crystal he was stroking back in his mouth and Carnelia steps forward pulling it out of his mouth. 'Now's not the time, wake Maul up. Use your defibratator or whatever its called!' She takes the crystal and slowly blows on it, air around the room whips up and starts surrounding her like a shield of rapidly moving air. Ohm scurries and pulls something from under his bed, attaching his tazer to a small box he starts charging it. The door cracks open with a loud bang but nothing is standing in the doorway. A piece of paper flies into the room and lands at Carnelias feet. We have decided that you three will be tonight's hunt. Ohm takes the tazer and sticks it against Mauls chest. Three knives fly at Carnelia and the wind pushes two away, one pierces the crystal formation on her chest. 'Ohm! Hurry!' She winces as she sticks her arm towards the door. Damn it, its hard to focus on her spells without Maul in front of her. She couldn't take another hit. ZAP! Maul shocks to his feet. 'Go stand in the dooor!' Ohm yells out as Maul in a daze straightens his hide tunic and moves Carnelia aside. Three more daggers fly towards him and with unusual grace he slaps them away one by one, one knicks his large arm and he roars angrily. 'Hey! Where are you! FIGHT ME!' He slaps his fists together and punches the doorway, splintering the wood as Ohm raises a small cannon, firing a... something, into the doorway. 'Ink Bzzomb!' The air fills with darkness as the hallway is covered in Ink. Carnelia's eyes widen. 'No.. this doesn't feel right.. Ohm! Stop! Not that!' She tries to do a quick mana bolt just to consume the darkness in the air but already she feels it draining. The air shakes and there's a low chirping noise, then louder as the air buzzes. And smoke rises in the room. Insects start crawling out of the floorboards and a dark shape floats inside the room. Cloaked and with a white mask. It grabs Ohm and a dagger raises to come down towards Ohm's neck but Mister Tinkerz tiny form jumps and grabs the dagger, raising it over his head and doing a little dance before it pauses. The figure floats back and points at Tinkz. The robot freezes, then its head pops off. Tiny flying insects erupting from inside it as they form an angry black cloud. Maul taps his foot and charges horns first into the cloud, swatting away the insects as it goes towards the cloaked figure. It dances around the charging Maul and takes a few quick stabs at the Inox. 'I'm ready.' Carnelia says as she raises her bow, taking an arrow and stabbing it into the red crystal on her shoulder. She pulls it out and fires three times into the cloud of black insects. They shriek and some die, with each group of insects that die the super human speed of the figure slows down. 'Ah! The velocity of the figure is proportional to the insectoid population! Mzzz... targeting bugs!' Ohm brings out his flame thrower and the figure rushes to protect the cloud, drawing the insects back into its black sleeve before retreating but not before Ohm burns a good amount of them. All the insects fly towards the figure and into his cloak. Then the figure vanishes and slips into the cracks in the floor. A note is left behind. We have miscalculated, The Company is a more difficult target than expected. We have decided that we are sorry. 'COWARD!' Maul yells as he rips at the floor board, crushing the scurrying insects with his thumb before they all vanish. 'That was a Harrower...' Carnelia sighs as she sits on the bed, exhausted. 'I'll get to work on an mzz.. Insect Repellent...' Just then Joseph runs upstairs. He calls them down where they see the wounded Adam. With Ohm's medicine and Carnelia's healing magic they patch him up and get ready to leave in the morning. 'Jekserah is going to pay.' Maul says as they walk down the cobblestone road. 'Harrower physiology sure is interesting...I bet loneliness is a foreign concept in a hive mind.' 'Erm.. Zz... Have you two any idea where I left my gold?' They both look to Ohm and he rubs the back of his head. 'Hehe... Never mind. On another note, can you two buy me some insect repellent?' 'Mister Tinkerz shuffles behind them, carrying Ohm's mug of coffee. '... 'Seems like The Company is making a name for themselves, not necessarily in a good way.' Joseph says as he lights his pipe three days later. Adam rubs at the bandage around his lower back. 'Maybe we shouldn't lease them rooms any longer?' He says nervously, Joseph laughs. 'The Sleeping Lion has always been a place for real adventurers. I just didn't want any more foreign wanna be heroes. But those three, maybe they're the real deal.' He says as he puts out his pipe and goes on to prepare Adam a mug of ale. 'On the house.' Adam takes the ale and gulps it nervously. 'But.. Jekserah...' 'Screw her, about time someone stood up to that smug bitch.' They raise two mugs of ale. 'To The Company.' They laugh and drink the ale. Adam looks nervously out the window. There was a single black beetle on the window's glass. ''''...to The Company.' '''Adam says as he gulps down his ale.